


Hwasa’s Birthday Weekend <3

by Niina_rox



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, Family, Fun, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I’m not sure if this is good enough or not, but either way, I hope you enjoy reading this :).





	Hwasa’s Birthday Weekend <3

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if this is good enough or not, but either way, I hope you enjoy reading this :).

Hye-Jin wanted nothing more than to find the right guy, so far all the guys she's dated have mistreated her. So much so, she began to lose trust in men. The only guys she trusted were her, friends who were always there to help her. Of course, she always had her sisters and her two best friends. One Saturday night Yong Sun, and Byulyi decided that Hye-Jin needed a distraction from her recent breakup. ”Come on Hye-Jin you need some fun” of course; she didn't seem so sure until she seen the look both Yong Sun and Byulyi gave her. ”Okay fine” it didn't take long for them to get ready, heading to one of the local clubs. Lucky for them they got in easily.

Byulyi headed to the bar, for the first round. 

Yong Sun decided to look around at the crowd; two things were clear. Plenty of people were out to have fun; others were there to meet someone for a different kind of fun. Of course, Hye-Jin was here to take her mind off of things. What she didn't expect was to meet a guy who is not only, good-looking but is also a gentleman. It was while she was being a bit hesitant, about doing anything. ”Hello beautiful” she blushed, lucky it's dark otherwise he would have noticed. After a few seconds she was fine, ”hi” it was like time stood still for a moment. 

Until he smiled, she felt a little weak in the knees. He presented her with a rose Hye-Jin slowly reached for it, despite not trusting guys. This one made her feel at ease, which is something she didn't mind at all. Without missing a beat he asked ”would you like to dance,” part of her wanted to say no. But there was just something about him that was hard to resist; he slowly led her to the dance floor which was a little crowded. But soon it seemed like they were the only two, in the world. Hye-Jin felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

She’d never met a guy that was this wonderful, slowly dancing and having the time of their lives. After a few dances, they headed to the bar for a drink. He smiled again this time taking her breath away, ”I’m Hyuk-Woo, but my friends call me Loco.” ”I’m Hye-Jin” it was easy for them to get lost, in conversation and a few drinks. Of course, her friends began to wonder where she was. Yong Sun was the one who noticed; she smiled a little when she saw how happy Hye-Jin looked. ”I think she's going to be okay” Byulyi smiled proudly, ”I knew she was going to have fun.”

At the end of the evening, Hye-Jin headed home, smiling like a fool. Wearing the rose in her hair, she also had his number. Along with the intention of meeting up for lunch tomorrow, since it's her birthday she wants to celebrate in every way possible. Besides tomorrow night she’ll be having, a wonderful dinner with her family and friends. As always the following morning, Hye-Jin woke up with a smile on her face. She was practically singing when her friends, showed up for breakfast. Byulyi the first one who couldn't resist asking, ”so who was the guy you were talking to last night.”

All she did was smile ”a nice guy better, then the guys I've dated.” Grabbing the flower ”he gave me this rose,” Yong Sun smiled ”that's better then your ex’s ever did.” Hye-Jin took a moment ”yeah” it falls quiet, before ”also I'm meeting up with him for lunch.” Both of them were surprised ”wow” then ”happy birthday” they; both handed her a few gifts. Of course, now it was Hye-Jin’s turn to be surprised. It wasn't long before it was time for lunch, they met up at one of the nicer restaurants. Since Hyuk-Woo knew it was a special occasion, and being the guy he is.

He gave her more flowers this time, a bouquet. Part of her wanted to kiss him she smiled, as she said; ”you are certainly one of the nicest guys I've met.” He smiled proudly ”that's good to know” one thing, that was clear is that they could talk for hours. Which is what they did for, a few hours barely noticing the time going by. She didn't have long before she needed to get ready for dinner, heading to her parents home. She was greeted by her mum ”happy birthday my beautiful girl,” ”thanks mum” she was quickly hugged by her father and her sisters.

Then her friends. They all had fun catching up, during dinner Yong Sun just had to bring up, the guy from last night. She gave Hye-Jin a look when they all wanted to know, the fact that she blushed and smiled shyly simply added to it. She was more than happy to tell them, what he's like. Naturally, they would want to meet him. Although it seemed she was going to keep, things to herself for a little while. Just seeing Hye-Jin this happy meeting a guy is enough for now. But that didn't stop both Yong Sun, and Byulyi asking ”so when will we meet him.” As they walked home.

All Hye-Jin did was smile a little, and say ”one day” as she walked inside her apartment. The one thing she noticed was the flowers, sitting proudly on her dining table. Hye-Jin went to sleep that night, knowing everything would be okay. The next day instead of hanging out with her friends Hye-Jin, hung out Hyuk-Woo they caught a train. To a slightly bigger and more exciting place, so they could have a little more fun. They noticed that one of the local shows was on, of course, that was where they headed first. It was clear neither could resist the games.

The first one Hyuk-Woo won something for her, but then things changed. And they both became a little competitive, which was not only fun but entertaining for the locals. So it wasn't long before, they were carrying a few prizes around with them. Towards the end, Hyuk-Woo couldn't resist taking a few pictures. Making it a little obvious that there is a little, something between them. Even though they only met the other night, if Hye-Jin had been looking at him. She would have noticed the way; he was looking at her.

Perfect way to not only spend a Sunday, but also the whole weekend. 


End file.
